


Squoperator

by thewillowwisps



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Marble Hornets
Genre: M/M, also mine, bc i wrote it, it's midnight for me, this is hannah's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewillowwisps/pseuds/thewillowwisps
Summary: I was talking with Hannah(@smartphonehour on tumblr) and she joked about squoperator bc she didn't want 2 make more children suffer in a theoretical bmc mh auif anyone from the mh fandom is reading this,,,, I'm sorry





	Squoperator

**Author's Note:**

> here we go

_One was static, the other was signals._

 

Squip knew it was dangerous. Every possible data point given to him spelled out simply: they would meet their demise if they stayed too close to the Operator.

 

_That's the temptation of danger though, isn't it? The feeling of exhilaration, defying everything for the rush of adrenaline._

 

The Operator knew how much he hurt. It's what he had done for quite a while. But it was different with them. Seeing the Squip vulnerable, glitching and on the floor caused pangs in his hollow ribs. He had begged countless times for them to stay away and stay safe. But the Squip had remained defiant, even as they grew weaker with each visit.

 

_There's something bittersweet about the last time you are with someone you love._

 

The Squip knew how many times the Operator had begged and pleaded to stay away. But the Squip knew that they would eventually be destroyed, even if it wasn't due to the powerful field of disruption given off by his significant other. They walked through the damp tunnel with purpose, feeling themselves become more and more fuzzed at the edges as they walked. They were getting close to the Operator. As they walked, their footsteps weren't the only thing that echoed through the tunnel. It was raining in the outside world, if the puddles at their feet were anything to go by. Their body glitched out, and the Squip choked back a scream as the distortion ripped through them. The Squip collapsed to ground, coughing as the distortion rolled through their body. Looking down at their hand, the fingertips were starting to show through, revealing the wire frame. They stood up, struggling to move forward. 'One last time. I need to see him one last time.' Was the only thought echoing in their head.

 

_Perhaps it's due to the fact, that since it's the last meeting. There's no happy ending._

 

Another coughing fit overtook the Squip, causing them to collapse to the floor. The distortion was clawing at every part of them, their coding being violently shredded by the presence of the Operator. The Operator turned to face them, an aura of worry around him.

 

_Then again, how could they get a happy ending?_

 

The Operator wasn't sure if he should move closer to comfort the Squip, or if that would agitate the destruction of them further. The Squip seemed to make the decision for the both of them, seemingly pulling themselves together and surging forward, falling into the Operator's arms.

 

**"I told you to stay away from me. I want you to be safe."**

 

"The only place I feel safe is with you." All the togetherness that had held the Squip in place burst apart, their lower half scattering into pixels while wire frame slowly poked through what remained of their body.

 

**"I don't want you to be sappy. You're dying. I need to leave-"**

 

"I don't care!" The Squip lunged forward to capture the Operator in one last kiss, but all their seams burst and fell away, leaving only stray pixels that winked out as they gently hit the Operator's face. The Operator stood, looking at the spot where the Squip /had/ been, a few moments before. The rain was pouring now.

 

_There is no ark to save the dead._


End file.
